Sunshine and Shadow
by olverabonk
Summary: Set in Storybrooke, Belle comes to the aid of Mr. Gold and is surprised at what she discovers. One-shot. First attempt at fan-fiction. Please review.


_This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Please be gentle._

_I'd like to send a special thank you to TheHinkyPanda for all your support and encouragement. I firmly believe, if we hadn't 'met', this little one-shot would have remained unfinished (and it wouldn't have a title). It's been a pleasure getting to know you._

_And a big thank you to DaesGatling for all your input and suggestions for improvement. Much appreciated! _

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything to do with Once Upon a Time. If I had any say - in anything - the new episode would have aired already._

**Sunshine and Shadow**

"Whoa! Let me help you with that!"

The helper quick took a few of the boxes Mr. Gold was having difficulty balancing into her own hands.

"Of course, much oblig-" Mr. Gold glanced up and froze. He stared, speechless, into beautiful blue eyes he hasn't looked into in decades.

"It's no trouble at all. Did you want these in your shop?" Annabel French turned and walked with the boxes from Mr. Gold's car through the back door of the pawn shop.

The slamming of the door behind her woke Mr. Gold up from his trance and he quickly, as quickly as he could while carrying a small box and walking with a cane, walked into his shop.

He set his boxes on the counter in the back, next to the other ones that were recently in his trunk and glanced around. Annabel was no where to be seen. He thought for a minute that he imagined her dancing eyes and light step but then heard movement in the front of the store.

Mr. Gold slowly walked to the front of his store, his cane tapping lightly on the floor. Tentatively, Mr. Gold peeked around the corner and saw Belle, gazing with wonder at the glass unicorn mobile dangling from the ceiling. As she did this, Mr. Gold took the opportunity to drink her in. She looked just as he remembered her. Her soft hair, pinned back away from her face. The look of curiosity as she took in the detail on each unicorn. She took her fingers and lightly placed them on the glass figure. This reminded Mr. Gold of how carefully she always handled his 'collection' when she lived in the Dark Castle. For some reason, this remembrance made her being there feel more normal and less surreal. Stepping fully through the door, Mr. Gold said, "you fancy that, do you?"

"It's absolutely beautiful." She turned away from the mobile and looked at Mr. Gold. "I can't believe I've never been in here before. I thought 'pawn shop' implied a lot of junk that no one wanted. I didn't realize that there could be treasures here." She looked around a bit with wonder at all she was seeing. "Where did you get all these things?"

"Oh, here and there," said Mr. Gold as he walked closer to her. "Each item has it's own story, it's own unique history, if you will. It's amazing what some people will part with in order to get something else they think need."

Annabel smiled at his statement. She moved closer to Mr. Gold and, looking him straight in his deep brown eyes, asked, "something else they think they need? Don't people know what they need?"

"Not always. Sometimes they think it's a need, but it's really a want. And, in some cases, the want isn't worth the sacrifice." Mr. Gold found he could not look away for her face. It's rare for someone to look him in the eyes like this. And normally they are not smiling as they do it. He had missed looking into her eyes.

Annabel thought about what he had said. "But they don't realize it, and it's not your place to point out their folly, huh?"

"If I did that, I wouldn't be a very good businessman, now would I?" Annabel gave a merry laugh at this, which in turned made Mr. Gold smile. He remembered this laugh. That smile. He felt it fill his heart.

"I'm Annabel French, by the way" She said, and held out her hand for a proper hand shake.

Mr. Gold gave a slight smile. "Yes, I know who you are" he said as he took her fingers in his own, bent down, and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

He thought he made a mistake the instant her heard her small gasp. He looked up expecting to see disdain but what he saw on her face was something much different. She smiled radiantly saying, "Well, to tell you the truth, I know who you are as well. We've lived in the same town for as long as I can remember. I'm just surprised we haven't had the opportunity to meet until now. "

That was when Mr. Gold realized he had made a mistake after all. They never had an opportunity to meet before as he did his best to avoid her like the plague. Regardless of how he would watch her, he never made a move toward her. His intentions were good. He was a shadow. He would protect her and refused to drag her sunshine into the darkness. That's what he previously told himself, anyway. But now, now that she was here, he found he couldn't let her go. Perhaps, he thought, her sunshine will diminish his darkness.

Still holding her hand in his, Mr. Gold smiled softly and said, "I'm sure we'll have many more opportunities to meet from now on."

She returned the smile and said, "I'd like that."


End file.
